Heartache and Love
by xcurlytopsx
Summary: Stories of heart ache and new found love in the guild between the members. Gender bends.
1. Hazel sorrows

His beautiful hazel orbs stare deep into my soul. The way his arms worm around me and tighten at my waist. It's as if he's saying good bye. In the moment I didn't really realize he really was saying good bye. My heart slowly tearing to pieces. He tightens his grasp on me.

"I'm so sorry, Gajeel." he whispers into my ear.

"I am too, Levi." I reply.

My skin grew cold and metallic on the surface recreating the barriers I once had. The ones that kept people away and kept me safe. The ones that he melted and broke through.

"I'm going away and I don't know when I'll be back." his soft voice reaches me.

My world was shattering briefly. The words he spoke were so foreign to me coming from his mouth.

"It's alright. I guess we could say we are...done and I know you'll find...a great girl." my voice cracks towards the end.

The light that once illuminated my life was slowly fading away. I am back once again in the shadows I had left behind and the darkness engulfs my world again. The shadows that I learned to live in had me again. The place where all the monsters ate at my being, that's where I am again...again...

"I think its safe to say that you are and will always be the greatest adventure I've ever had in my life, Gajeel. I hope you find better." with this, tears flow from his eyes, and he walks away. His retreating back is what will haunt my dreams.

"Good bye, Levi." my voice, barely a whisper and it reaches his ears.

I can tell because he stopped in his tracks and then continued walking. Turning on my heels, I leave the place we used to spend time in. The place where we shared good times and bad.

_Where we shared a first embrace..._

_a first kiss..._

_our first laughs together..._

_our first pains with one another..._

_and now a first heart ache because of each other..._

_The place we called ours..._


	2. The Note

**_The note _**

I was in class the first time I saw him. His golden locks, his slim figure, his deep chocolate eyes… His name is Luke Heartfilia. He is the school's heart throb. He has this way of attracting people and making them feel happy and safe, it's one of the things I like about him.

"Natsumi Dragneel!" Ms. Clives calls out to me.

"Yeah, Miss?" I give a short reply.

"Pay attention in my class, I'm just getting to the good part of this story, being your substitute and all I think this story will teach you all a lesson." She continues on with her stories. It's different every time she tells them because she has too many to tell. Ever since freshman year she has been subbing and I have not heard the same story twice.

He takes a pen and scribbles down on a piece of paper. His eyes meet mine and he passes the paper to me. His smile really did it, I melted in his hands, I was practically butter. Opening the sheet of paper it read

Natsumi-chan,

Meet me on the rooftop during lunch, I'll be waiting.

-Luke

My heart pounding against my chest, it feels like it's going to burst through and land on the floor in front of me. I know everyone says I'm dense about these things I'm not, I choose to act that way because I won't have any questions aimed towards me. Yes, I know, very smart on my part, not very smart on their part for not noticing. I give Luke a small nod.

Lunch came soon after and I was really, really, ecstatic. I could just burst into flames, but mom would get mad. Pushing the door to the roof top slowly I see a hint of blonde in the mixed of the blue skies overhead.

"Luke?" I call softly to the guy standing there.

"Yeah, it's just me." He smiles, again I was putty in his hands.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" I reply slowly closing the door behind me so it wouldn't slam shut.

"I have wanted to tell you for a while that I hold feelings for you. I have recently figured out for myself that it wasn't feelings of friendship, it's…more. I don't want to frighten you by telling you all my feelings about you-" I cut him off.

"You wouldn't because lately the butterflies in my tummy have been up and around when I'm close to you." I say, blushing a deep passionate red compared to my usual light tan skin.

"Alright, then I'll spill my heart out to you, if that is what you wish." He blushes lightly at me. "Ever since I saw your beautiful salmon hair I knew you were going to be the one to change my life around for the better. Your onyx eyes show me the excitement you felt when we first hung out with the others. Your smile is what made me melt. The way that you have a way to make everyone feel so special made me want to stay by your side. I know I sound selfish, but I have wanted you all to myself since then." he blushes lightly.

I wrap my arms around his neck and tip toe in order to reach his lips and press them lightly against his. He hesitantly places his hands on my waist. I felt a tingling sensation go through my body. Ever since I was left by mom I never thought I could feel whole again, yet he made that possible.

_It was a day to remember..._

_The day we told one another..._

_We liked each other..._

_Since then, nothing's been the same, and I wouldn't want it any other way..._


	3. Love at first sight

_**First Day jitters**_

I was walking through the front door of the class as the teacher had called me in. I introduced myself like I did in so many years previous to this one. I surveyed the room and then I found my eyes linger on the beautiful prince with white locks. His deep blue orbs were beautiful. His name that I learned later on was Mike Strauss, Mike being short for Michaelangelo. Ah yes, seems I have forgotten to even introduce myself to you, my dear reader. I am, Freya Justine. I have long green locks of hair, a beauty mark under my eye, and lightning bolt shaped clips that mesh in with my hair. Everyone I met today were promising friends and maybe, Mike, will be more than that I hope.

Back to my day, I had fun. I spoke to him after class, I learned so much about him and him about me. He is the baseball team captain and mvp of the season. He is well built, but slim. He towers over my short stature that I guess makes him think of me as a child. He also told me he has a younger brother named Lyle and a sister named Elfie. He lives with them and he lives close to my house. I live alone, its a studio apartment with a bedroom, bathroom, open kitchen, and 2 closets. He also works where I applied to work at, which I find so coincidental that it makes me laugh a little.

-Time skip next day-

"Ohayo-gozaimas Mike-kun." I greet him with a warm hug on such a cold October day.

"Ohayo-gozaimas Freya-chan. Did you get a good night's sleep?" he asks with a smile. Oh that smile made me melt right in his arms.

"H-Hai" I blush lightly. "Mike-kun."

"Hn" he replies.

"I was just wondering...there's the formal this Friday and...I mean if you want...maybe we could...that is..." I beat around the bush. It is the first time I have ever been nervous to say what I wanted to say.

"No" he answers me with a serious face. "This is not right..." he loosens his hold on me. "As a beautiful maiden such as yourself, I should be the one to ask you." He smiles.

"HUH?!" I looked up at him.

"Will you, Freya Justine, join me at the Friday night school formal?" he raises a brow.

"I would love to join you in such a marvelous occasion." I reply ever so politely, on the inside I am just screaming and jumping for joy.

"Well, I shall pick you up at 7. I will walk with you after school, make sure the safety of a beautiful maiden I am to share a wonderful night with is secured." he kisses my forehead and takes my hand.

-Time skip friday night-

After all the rushing and all the polishing so I would look amazing with the help of Cancer, world known stylist. I am the most beautiful sight that he has laid his eyes on. I hear a knock at the door. I slip on my heels so I would be at least at his chin, in height.

"Coming." I shout.

Opening the door slowly. He stands there rubbing the back of his neck. His navy blue suit and light green tie matches my dress and hair.

"You look absolutely stunning. I'm beginning to re think our night. I don't think I want another guy getting a glance at such a mesmerizing sight." He holds in his hand a beautiful blue rose that is a hair pin for me and his rose is with on his blazer.

I blush deep red and look down.

"Your words are too kind." I say, grabbing my keys and putting them in my matching clutch.

"Not at all, if anything you should be showered with compliments no matter what you wear. Your beauty compliments your intelligence. Not to mention that you are such an amazing young lady." he loops my arm around his.

I giggle softly...

_This is will be a night to remember..._


	4. Marry me

"Lucy, can we talk?" his breathe grew warmer down my neck.

"Yeah, sure." my face burning up at how close he is. I turn to look at his deep onyx eyes.

"Not here, can we go somewhere else?" his voice shows slight urgency.

"Sure, lets go." I face Mira and thank her before leaving to meet up with him up at the front of the guild.

He nods and grasps my hand lightly pulling me along to somewhere. He looks around and then comes to a slow stop.

"Lucy, I've wanted to say this for a while now. I haven't been able to say anything because of how hard I know it is to say it, so I'll just show you another side of me. A side you haven't seen." he goes behind the small building and comes back with a guitar in hand.

"Take a seat." he whispers.

Strumming softly the melody starts to play. His eyes glance back and forth between his hands and my eyes.

_When I look into your eyes_  
><em>It's like watching the night sky<em>  
><em>Or a beautiful sunrise<em>  
><em>Well, there's so much they hold<em>  
><em>And just like them old stars<em>  
><em>I see that you've come so far<em>  
><em>To be right where you are<em>  
><em>How old is your soul?<em>

_Well, I won't give up on us_  
><em>Even if the skies get rough<em>  
><em>I'm giving you all my love<em>  
><em>I'm still looking up<em>

_And when you're needing your space_  
><em>To do some navigating<em>  
><em>I'll be here patiently waiting<em>  
><em>To see what you find<em>

_'Cause even the stars they burn_  
><em>Some even fall to the earth<em>  
><em>We've got a lot to learn<em>  
><em>God knows we're worth it<em>  
><em>No, I won't give up<em>

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
><em>I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make<em>  
><em>Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use<em>  
><em>The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake<em>  
><em>And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend<em>  
><em>For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn<em>  
><em>We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in<em>  
><em>I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am<em>

_I won't give up on us_  
><em>Even if the skies get rough<em>  
><em>I'm giving you all my love<em>  
><em>I'm still looking up, still looking up.<em>

_Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_  
><em>God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)<em>  
><em>We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)<em>  
><em>God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)<em>

_I won't give up on us_  
><em>Even if the skies get rough<em>  
><em>I'm giving you all my love<em>  
><em>I'm still looking up<em>

_"Will you,Lucy 'Lucky' Heartfilia, marry me?" He produces a small velvet box from his pocket and gets down on one knee._

_"Silly dragon, yes, of course I'll marry you" he leaps up in the air and comes back down. He embraces me and twirls us around in circles. Sweet innocent kisses begin to happen. My heart jolts in happiness. I am finally goin to be with the one I love. _


	5. First Day Jitters

_**First Day jitters**_

I was walking through the front door of the class as the teacher had called me in. I introduced myself like I did in so many years previous to this one. I surveyed the room and then I found my eyes linger on the beautiful prince with white locks. His deep blue orbs were beautiful. His name that I learned later on was Mike Strauss, Mike being short for Michaelangelo. Ah yes, seems I have forgotten to even introduce myself to you, my dear reader. I am, Freya Justine. I have long green locks of hair, a beauty mark under my eye, and lightning bolt shaped clips that mesh in with my hair. Everyone I met today were promising friends and maybe, Mike, will be more than that I hope.

Back to my day, I had fun. I spoke to him after class, I learned so much about him and him about me. He is the baseball team captain and mvp of the season. He is well built, but slim. He towers over my short stature that I guess makes him think of me as a child. He also told me he has a younger brother named Lyle and a sister named Elfie. He lives with them and he lives close to my house. I live alone, its a studio apartment with a bedroom, bathroom, open kitchen, and 2 closets. He also works where I applied to work at, which I find so coincidental that it makes me laugh a little.

-Time skip next day-

"Ohayo-gozaimas Mike-kun." I greet him with a warm hug on such a cold October day.

"Ohayo-gozaimas Freya-chan. Did you get a good night's sleep?" he asks with a smile. Oh that smile made me melt right in his arms.

"H-Hai" I blush lightly. "Mike-kun."

"Hn" he replies.

"I was just wondering...there's the formal this Friday and...I mean if you want...maybe we could...that is..." I beat around the bush. It is the first time I have ever been nervous to say what I wanted to say.

"No" he answers me with a serious face. "This is not right..." he loosens his hold on me. "As a beautiful maiden such as yourself, I should be the one to ask you." He smiles.

"HUH?!" I looked up at him.

"Will you, Freya Justine, join me at the Friday night school formal?" he raises a brow.

"I would love to join you in such a marvelous occasion." I reply ever so politely, on the inside I am just screaming and jumping for joy.

"Well, I shall pick you up at 7. I will walk with you after school, make sure the safety of a beautiful maiden I am to share a wonderful night with is secured." he kisses my forehead and takes my hand.

-Time skip friday night-

After all the rushing and all the polishing so I would look amazing with the help of Cancer, world known stylist. I am the most beautiful sight that he has laid his eyes on. I hear a knock at the door. I slip on my heels so I would be at least at his chin, in height.

"Coming." I shout.

Opening the door slowly. He stands there rubbing the back of his neck. His navy blue suit and light green tie matches my dress and hair.

"You look absolutely stunning. I'm beginning to re think our night. I don't think I want another guy getting a glance at such a mesmerizing sight." He holds in his hand a beautiful blue rose that is a hair pin for me and his rose is with on his blazer.

I blush deep red and look down.

"Your words are too kind." I say, grabbing my keys and putting them in my matching clutch.

"Not at all, if anything you should be showered with compliments no matter what you wear. Your beauty compliments your intelligence. Not to mention that you are such an amazing young lady." he loops my arm around his.

I giggle softly...

_This is will be a night to remember..._


	6. My last words

_My last words_

I am in bed ill as can be

He smiles and sits right next to me

We both knew it'd never work

He gives me a glance and a smirk

The one look he takes at my soul

Makes me smile because we already know

No matter the pain

Our relationship stays the same

I am his and he is mine

Even though he knows im going to die

Because our feelings towards each other

Are pure and truer

Than any thing i've ever felt

Because in his hands i forever melt

He's the only one to make me feel that way

The only one i'd give my say

I do at the alter

Without a falter

He kisses me sweetly

I know im slipping deeply

With ever moment shared

Another memory gone unspared

The feeling of ice

Slowly coming up my thigh

I should have denied the last embrace

Knowing it wouldn't last at this world's pace

Good bye my love

The next time you see a small dove

Think of this moment

The last place we went

The three words i said and meant

See you later Jellal Fernandez


End file.
